1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device of a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for managing access between electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In recent years, electronic devices such as portable terminals are on a suddenly increasing trend of use because of their convenient portability. With an increase of use of portable electronic devices, service providers (i.e., terminal manufacturers) are competitively developing more convenient supplementary functions to secure users. A Bluetooth (BT) function, one of the developed supplementary functions, is a communication technology between terminals within a short range. Recently, portable electronic devices are providing various services such as headset music listening, printing, file transmission, and the like using the Bluetooth function.
The Bluetooth technology is the technology standard is defined by the non-profit organization “BLUETOOTH SIG” to provide inexpensive short-range wireless access for data and voice using 2.4 Giga Hertz (GHz). The Bluetooth technology is based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. Because the Bluetooth technology may also form several independent piconets overlapping with one another in the same space, the Bluetooth technology is applicable even to an area in which information processing and communicating devices are of a high density. In addition, the Bluetooth technology has transmission error correction, identification, coding, and power saving functions.
However, when a host device releases a Bluetooth connection and establishes a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) connection, a use channel decision method uses a Wi-Fi channel quality measurement method or a user manual designation method. Because of this, the Bluetooth technology has a problem in which, upon making a Wi-Fi connection, the time required becomes significant or channel selection is not effective.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for a more stable Wi-Fi connection upon a Wi-Fi setting.